


Cito and the Boys

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Also the title is a joke I am also sorry, Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral, Threesome - M/M/M, arthur/danse romance, cito is dominant, he's the boss of this threesome, seriously this makes no sense, this is a weird fic i am really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Danse escapes Nuka World with Cito in tow. When he brings him back to the Prydwen as a potential initiate, things get hot and heavy when they try to find Cito a uniform that fits.This is mostly just silly smut.





	

Something must have snapped in Nora Waters when she went into Nuka World, and it was only by the skin of Paladin Danse’s teeth that he managed to escape. 

There was something off about the Knight right from the start, but the way she jumped at the chance to be Overboss of the raiders that inhabited the place sent chills down his spine. 

There was another victim of Nora’s reign of power. The most unlikely of people. His name was Cito, and he had been raised by gorillas. Danse wasn’t sure what to think at first. But when Nora began her rampage and Danse was forced to flee, it was only because of Cito’s help that he managed to escape at all. 

When they returned to the Capital Wasteland, Danse made a decision. He would invite Cito, who had lost his home and family, to come with him to the Prydwen and join the Brotherhood of Steel. The ape-man had proven himself in battle; perhaps with some training and education he could be a valuable member of the order. 

And so, a few days later, Arthur Maxson stood in front of the Command Deck windows and listened as Danse explained how he had lost Knight Waters but had found someone new to replace her. As Danse explained Cito’s story and praised his fighting skills and loyalty, Arthur found himself impressed, despite the… uncouth… appearance of the man before him.

And he was quite a man. As tall and broad as Arthur himself, with a heavy beard and long hair knotted up behind his head, Cito was an impressive specimen. Arthur knew he wouldn’t want to get on his bad side in any kind of unarmed conflict. 

Danse turned to Cito. “We would like you to join the Brotherhood. How does that sound to you?”

Cito pursed his lips, thinking. Finally he spoke. “Cito make new friends. Cito like new metal friend. Metal friend help Cito. Cito like new hairy face friend too. Cito stay.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow but said nothing. As long as Cito was just an initiate, they could still eject him from the Brotherhood. 

Arthur agreed that Cito could be accepted as an initiate… provided he could be obedient and well trained. “But first, he needs some proper clothing. That loincloth is unacceptable.”

“We’ve already been to see Teagan,” Danse replied. “There’s nothing in his size. He suggested we see if anyone could donate a uniform, but the only person who is close to the right size is you, sir.” Danse himself was leaner than Arthur and Cito, but a good three inches taller as well. Cito would never fit into Danse’s clothing.

Arthur’s brows came together in irritation. He looked from one to the other, but eventually he had to concede that Danse and Teagan were right. There was no other way. Arthur was just going to have to find something of his that he could part with. 

“Fine,” he said. “Come with me to my quarters.” He waved his hand, indicating they go first. 

Arthur followed them up to the Officer’s Quarters. As he went he tried not to notice how broad Cito’s back looked. How his waist tapered down to his loincloth. How his leg muscles flexed with each step. He felt his cock twitching uncomfortably in his tight black jumpsuit. He coughed and looked away. His glance landed on Danse, just for a moment, before falling to the floor. He’d had a lot more practice trying not to look at Danse. He’d been busy not looking at Danse for several months already.

When they arrived in his quarters, he ushered them in and shut the door behind him. He headed to the bureau and began looking through the drawers for a serviceable jumpsuit. He found an older one he didn’t wear any more and pulled it out, handing it to Cito. “Here. Try this on,” he said. 

Cito took the suit and set it down, then his hands went immediately to his loincloth, releasing it with one quick movement and dropping it to the floor. 

Arthur felt his face turn red. He looked away, only to catch Danse doing the same. Both men’s faces turned crimson as Cito kicked the loincloth away, his cock waggling with the movement. 

Cito caught their glances and looked down, then back up at the other two men. He had a big grin on his face. “Metal friend like? Hairy face friend like? You touch.”

Arthur felt his face redden even further. “We barely know each other, Cito.”

Cito frowned. “No get to know!” he exclaimed. “Cito not see many men before. Cito no like to wait any more.” He grabbed Arthur by the wrist and placed his hand on his dick. Arthur felt his fingers flex as he inadvertently wrapped them around Cito’s swiftly hardening cock. 

Arthur looked at Danse again. Danse was staring at his hand on the other man’s cock, and his brown eyes were dark with lust. Arthur was so surprised that he jerked back, but Cito held him in place. 

“Let Cito see metal friend. Let Cito see hairy face friend. See if new friends like Cito.”

“Cito, that’s not really appropriate,” Danse began. But Cito only frowned. He turned to Arthur. “Let Cito see,” he repeated, before reaching over and palming Arthur through his jumpsuit. Arthur couldn’t help his reaction, groaning and trying not to buck his hips into the other man’s hand. 

“Cito want to see hairy face man.” This time when he spoke, his voice was low and rumbly, and Arthur’s eyes widened when Danse let out a long, lustful sounding groan. 

His eyes widened further when Danse started undoing his jumpsuit, peeling it off his well-muscled shoulders and rolling it down his legs, until finally he stood there naked, proud... and erect.

Arthur’s mouth went dry. He felt like he’d been waiting his whole life to see Danse like this. Without thought or conscious decision, he began removing his own clothing, his eyes darting back and forth between the other two men. 

When both Brotherhood men were naked, Cito looked at them both, nodding in approval. “Cito like. Metal friend like… snake. Hairy face friend like an-a-con-da”

Cito reached over and wrapped his hand around Danse, stroking him experimentally. Arthur could only gape at the sight for a moment, watching as Cito thumbed the tip of Danse’s cock, smearing precum around the head. Cito looked at Arthur and raised an eyebrow. “Is good. Hairy face friend try.” 

Cito’s tone was commanding and Arthur found himself obeying instinctively. But once his fingers were tight around Danse’s cock, feeling the velvety hard heat of him against his palm, he was grateful he had. He stepped closer and his eyes caught Danse’s. He saw lust there, a hunger he hadn’t known the Paladin was hiding. Lust… and something else. Something… more.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Danse full on the mouth.

He half expected the taller man to pull away but to his surprise he felt strong fingers twining in his hair as he pulled him closer, his other hand wrapping around Arthur’s cock at the same time.

Arthur barely heard Cito speak from behind him. “Good, good. Metal friend and hairy face friend are very good friends. Cito like.” But when, a moment later, Cito stepped up behind Arthur and rubbed his cock against Arthur’s ass, his hot mouth on Arthur’s neck, he most definitely _did_ take notice.

As Cito rubbed against Arthur’s back, Arthur gasped, breaking the kiss with Danse. Danse pulled back, his eyelids heavy with lust. He shuddered as he heard Cito speak behind him.

“Cito like see friends kiss. Cito like see metal man kiss good friend on body.”

Arthur could only watch in amazement as Danse obeyed, kissing his way down Arthur’s body, pausing briefly to lick at his nipples and swirl his tongue in Arthur’s navel.

Arthur could do nothing but grit his teeth. He hadn’t admitted up until this point how much he had wanted this. How much he had wanted _Danse._ How he had lain awake at night, his stomach tense with need, knowing the Paladin was laying there on the other side of the wall, only feet away. 

He groaned, tangling his fingers in Danse’s thick hair, feeling the silky strands between his fingers as Danse worked his way down, until finally, _finally_ his mouth closed around the head and Arthur’s eyes closed in bliss.

“Good. Friends are good. Cito like new friends.” He stepped around to Arthur’s side and grabbed him by the wrist. When he placed Arthur’s hand on his cock, Arthur was more than eager to obey, jerking the other man off slowly while Danse continued his oral ministrations, sucking his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth as his fingers roamed, trailing from his balls, down his thighs, around his hips and up his belly, then back down through the trail of hair to his cock. His roaming hand only added to the fire in Arthur’s belly.

He had no real time to question this, to ask himself why he was so willing to obey this person, this strange ape-man who had somehow made his way into his room - and his pants - so quickly. 

As he felt the tension in his body rising, he stroked his hand in time with Danse’s movements, keeping them all in the same rhythm. Their breathing seemed to sync as well, the heavy panting of all three men filling the air, their gasps and moans all in tune, until finally he felt himself tipping over the precipice. 

The only thing that kept him from falling down was Danse’s strong hand on his ass, bracing him as he took his whole length in for that final, electrifying burst of white-hot pleasure as he poured himself down the paladin’s throat. 

Cito groaned into his ear, his voice raspy. “Friends good. Cito like. Now hairy face friend kiss metal man on an-a-con-da.”

Arthur gaped as Cito stepped back and flopped onto Arthur’s bed, his legs splayed and his fist on his cock. But he jumped a moment later when the man barked at them, “Kiss! Now!”

Arthur felt himself dropping to his knees, almost against his will, the commanding tone in the ape-man’s voice triggering the desire he already had inside.

Cito groaned on the bed as he jerked off, but Arthur soon forgot about it, lost as he was in the taste and smell of Danse, He licked the other man from root to tip, swirling his tongue on the head before taking him in his mouth. The sounds he made as Arthur brought him closer drowned out all other thoughts in his head until all he could think of was Danse, this man he’d wanted so long. _Loved so long,_ his traitorous mind whispered, but he pushed the thought away, trying hard to concentrate on just now, just this moment, knowing it may never come again. 

It was over too soon. A moment later Danse was pulling away as he came, and an echoing grunt from the direction of the bed reminded him that Cito was still there as well.

The two Brotherhood men cleaned up and redressed quickly, awkwardly trying not to look each other in the eye. Arthur beat down the twinge of regret as Danse zipped his jumpsuit closed, hiding his body from Arthur once again. Cito had dressed in the spare jumpsuit as well, and Arthur had to admit he looked pretty good in it. 

Cito crossed his arms over his chest and looked from one man to the other. “Hairy face friend and metal friend are special friends now. Like family. Cito like family. Cito stay.”

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Arthur and Danse alone together, both trying hard not to look each other in the eye.

“So. I guess he will do well,” Arthur finally managed.

“I guess,” replied Danse.

Another long silence. 

Finally Arthur could take it no more. He opened his mouth to speak. “I’m sorry if you think that was inappropriate,” he said, all in a rush, but Danse must not have heard, because he had spoken at the same time, and Arthur had not heard what he said.

“What?” he said.

“I said, maybe that was a mistake if you never really thought of me…” Danse trailed off, his eyes finally catching Arthur’s.

“I liked it,” Arthur finally said, his heart pounding painfully in his chest and his stomach twisting, fearing nothing in life more than the possibility of rejection. 

Danse’s shoulders sagged and Arthur suddenly panicked. “I mean, I don’t want to… if you don’t… what I mean to say is…” He looked at Danse, who was looking at Arthur with something that might have been hope.

Suddenly his nervousness slipped away and he stepped up to Danse and kissed him full on the mouth. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he said.

“Oh god, me too,” Danse muttered into his mouth, his arms coming up to wrap tightly around Arthur’s shoulders.

“Thank god for Cito and his an-a-con-da,” Arthur whispered, and when Danse laughed, Arthur knew that all was going to be right with his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Syrenpan for beta reading and commentary.


End file.
